Sometimes, Life Comes Back to Haunt You
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: When Ariel, Duke's younger sister is believed to be dead. She returns to HQ to find her brother is now her teammate. But Duke is hiding something from her...    Originally a New Years one shot, but is now a longer one. A large chunk in the first Chappy.
1. Chapter 1

She sighed, the flight had been excruciatingly long. As if, she needed the time to allow her stomach to turn flips and contemplating on the fact that she was about to face her brother, after 5 years.

She groaned. This was going to be pleasant. Grabbing her bag from the seat she excited the jet and turned towards...the General? She was shocked he, of all people, had come to greet her. "General," he voice gave away her astonishment. "I, don't know what to say. Besides the fact that this is an incredible honor to be greeted by you sir." She stumbled, at a loss for words. The general smiled at her, with a twinge of amusement in his eyes. "No need to bother with the formality, Stealth. You are my best assassin." He clapped he on the back. "Thank you, just doing my job, sir." She blushed slightly at the praise. He motioned for her to walk towards the entrance. She swung her back over her back and followed by his side. "I must admit though, my presence holds other meanings beside praising your abilities." She had figured as much. "Does this have to do with my brother being a Joe now?" She bluntly asked. He laughed. "Yes, it does. Never beat around the bush. That's what I love about you. But, to business, your obviously aware of the fact that both Duke and Ripcord are now Joes. However, I think my communications division failed to provide the fact that they are assigned to your battalion." He stopped and turned to regard her reaction. She likewise came to a halt. More out of shock however. "Oh..." She struggled to suppress the panic that was subsiding. "I...have to work with...them?" She finally managed. He nodded. "Yes. Are you alright?" He asked concerned. She shook her head. "I'll be fine. If you don't mind, Sir, I would like to head to my quarters and change beforehand. To give me some time to collect my...thoughts." She felt as though, it would be unprofessional to say emotions. He gave her sympathetic look. "Of course. Take all the time you need. You can even have the entire day off." She shook her head smiling. "Not necessary, sir. The sooner I face him, the better." He smiled back at her. "Good. Then report to the training deck when you are ready." She nodded and walked towards her quarters. As she reached them, she found her head swimming with panic stricken thoughts.

How could she work with him after he had abandoned her? How? He had left her and Anna in their time of need. The time when she felt the loss of a best friend and he had only added to her pain by losing him too. Her hands trembled as she changed into her cargo pants and boots. She grabbed a tanktop and her dog tag and decided to make her way down the training facility. It was best to not live in the past. Especially so close to the New Year. She winced at the thought. 'Ok, no more thinking of the New Year' she told herself forcefully.

Once, she had made her way down and into the training room, she saw Ripcord and Duke's back faced towards her. She took a deep breath and muttered to herself. "It's now or never." She continued to walk until Scarlet saw her. Her eyes lit up. "STEALTH!" She squealed and walked over towards her best friend. She smiled a huge smile and hugged her friend. " Hey, Scar. So, you know, I heard how you saved the world. Seemed like you had a pretty boring time while I was away on the blasted Korea mission." She jokingly teased her. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Oh you make it sound like I'm superman. These two, did most of it!" She gestured towards Duke and Ripcord who had barely turned around and were now standing, wide eyed, in shock. Ripcord was the first to speak. "A-Ariel?" He stuttered. She laughed at his wide eyed expression. "My my I think I may have finally stunned you speechless. I never thought it was possible." She hugged hum tightly. "Nice to see ya, Rip." They pulled away and he continued. "When- I mean how. You're not dead?" He practically shouted. She waves a hand dismissing it nonchalantly. "Eh, cover story. Joes don't usually recruit out of military. Therefore when they do, they have to ensure no traces. Faking deaths. Ya know, the whole 9 yards. Soo, saved Paris? Nice, owe ya one buddy." She patted him on the back and moved towards Duke. Leaving ripcord stuttering.

Duke hadn't said a word and was avoiding looking at her. She stood purposely in front of him and cocked her eyebrow. "Well?" She questioned him. He looked up. And she saw the hurt, the pain in them. She winced. "I-" he trailed off and she sighed. "Look, Duke. I, can never forget what you did to Anna and to me. But I just want to let you know, we never blamed you for it. We only wanted you to be by our side. I will never forget it. But I forgave you a long time ago. I just want to move forward in my life, Duke ok? I would love to have my brother back." She spoke with complete and utter honesty and sincerity. Duke was starring at her slightly shocked and confused. "Ariel, I. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't face you after I broke my promise. I'm sorry I had to put you through it. And I'm sorry I wasn't man enough to be the man you and Anna deserved." He looked so guilty and repentant she smiled sadly. "It's ok. We can't all be perfect." She pulled him into a hug. After a moment they broke apart. "We ok?" She questioned and searched his face. He nodded. "Yeah" she smiled and turned to see the rest of the battalion now watching shocked and confused. "What?" She questioned innocently. "Can't help that my brother got stationed on my battalion." She shrugged. She smiled as she walked over to the rest of the group and greeted them. "So...I want the deets on what happened while I was away. I mean I get assigned one solo mission and I come back to find that you stopped the world from being eaten. Quite literally." She joked. Ripcord laughed. "Same ole, rae rae" hey slung his arm over her shoulder and she joined in laughing. Duke laughed to. "Missed ya lil sis." He bugged her and she smirked. Scarlet stretched. "Well...Duke is probably the most qualified to tell the story." She gestured towards him. Duke sighed. And gave a detailed explanation, leaving out the fact that it was Anna and that Rex, had in fact, survived. Ariel blinked. "Wow...I did miss a lot. It's still a bit sketchy though. Like why you didn't just let her be eaten up by nanos and try to get the commander. Would've saved a lot of time." Duke decided to tell her it was Anna, but in private. "I will tell you later." He whispered to her. She gave Duke a suspicious glance but let it go. For now. "So, I'm itching for a workout spar. A challenge. I would take Duke, but I know his moves inside out. Snake? You up for it?" She smirked and they walked off to spar.

After a long day Ariel had decided to retire to her quarters, earlier than usual. She was on her computer, reading some random data when a knock was on her door. Perplexed on who it could be she called "Come in!" And duke walked in a minute later. "Oh." She said shocked as she got up and closed her computer. "How'd you find my quarters?" She asked. He shrugged. "Scar told me." She blinked. "Oh, ya that makes sense.." she mumbled. "Anyways, I came to explain the rest of the story, if you don't mind. I think you need to hear." She motioned to sit on her bed. "Ok." She sat silently, waiting for him to begin. He hesitated for a moment before beginning. "The woman...Ariel, she was Anna. I-I mean it wasn't her. She was being controlled by the nanomites in her system that Cobra injected in her. But it was still her. And I couldn't hurt her, Ariel, you know that." He looked at her pleading to understand. "No, no! I understand completely. It's just well...I can't believe Anna...wait! You said she was arrested!" She jumped up. "Is she here?" She practically screamed. Duke nodded, and before he had a chance to say anything she fell out the door and he followed her quick pace. "Ariel. What are you doing?" He asked warily. She didn't falter but answered him. "Going to see Anna naturally" he pulled her arm, forcing her to stop. "Ariel, don't do anything brash." He warned. She rolled her eyes and shook his arm loose. Continuing towards the elevator. "I just want to see her. I haven't seen Anna since my supposed death. She knew I didn't die. But I wasn't allowed to see her again. For precautions sake. Is it really that bad that I want to see her?" She replied sarcastically. He sighed. "Fine, but I'm coming with you." Ariel was about to protest but he cut her off. "No buts " she huffed and they made their way onto the elevator, together.

Ariel sighed as she walked back to her room. It was so overwhelming and wonderful to be reunited with both her brother and Anna on the same day. At the same time, she found herself missing his goofy grin and wacky sense of humor more than ever. She wanted to cry. Especially being a few days away. She groaned and shut her eyes tightly. Visions of their memories haunted her that night.

It had been a week since she arrived at head quarters and due to the holiday, everyone was leaving. Normally for this specific date, she would remain and consume herself in work and training while others were away. But when Duke had asked what she was planning on doing for New Years, the team filled him in on her usual weird behavior regarding the holiday. And, of course, Duke had found that unacceptable. In fact, he insisted on traveling to New Mexico for the event. She groaned inwardly. Of course, he would pick the unknown most painful spot ever for that date. She sighed. So what was she doing right now? On a road trip headed for the land of enchantment. How lovely. It was New Years Eve. And she felt like getting so drunk she didn't remember her name. Unfortunately, big brothers aren't approving of the behavior, so he had deemed this her last drink. She gulped the large glass of vodka induced champagne. She huffed. 5 minutes til midnight and she didn't feel drunk a bit. How wonderful. All the more painful.

The dj began to lead the countdown and she shut her eyes as the memory filled her mind.

5 years ago...

Anna had previously been dancing with her younger brother, and Ariel's best friend, Rex. That was until Duke deemed he needed to leave his place as Ariel's partner and invade Rex and Anna's conversation so they would have the last dance of 2004 together. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Rex complained as Duke forced himself in. Duke gestured towards me. "Go dance with my sister. I want to have the last dance with my girlfriend." Rex huffed and stood awkwardly in front of me. "So..." He began and blushed. I laughed. "Shall we?" I placed my arms around his neck and he cautiously wrapped his loosely around my waist. "You know, I've never had a New Years kiss." I furrowed my brow and starred at Rex. He regarded me shocked. "Really? Wow. I mean, how come?" He asked curiously. I shrugged. "I've always figured, I wouldn't want to share something that magical and special if I didn't feel the person was who I was meant to be with." He blinked. "Well...it makes sense. Why give something you value to someone you don't?" I nodded. "Exactly." He smiled. "You truly are something else, Ariel." I laughed. "Well, now look who's talking." We both began to laugh. Then our eyes met, and suddenly it didn't seem that funny anymore. I felt his arms tighten gently around my waist. Pulling me closer towards him. My breath began to catch and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. Our bodies were touching now. I could feel his heart beat against my chest. I was only faintly aware of everyone shouting the countdown out.

10...

I couldn't help but think of how much I loved him...

9...

My heart began to race...

8...

What if he doesn't love me...

7...

What if I'm the fool...

6...

I wondered where my feelings had turned so passionate...

5...

I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind...

4...

I wanted him to kiss me more than ever...

3...

If he doesn't...I'm sure I will lose my mind...

2...

I don't think I can't take this much longer...

1...

My breath caught. I saw the look in his eyes, and I began to wonder if maybe I wasn't the fool, maybe he loved me too. Then, he slowly pulled me closer to him and I closed my eyes as his lips came down to meet me half way. His lips were so soft. It was such a gentle and sweet kiss. He pulled away slowly and I opened my eyes to look him in the eyes. Our foreheads were barely grazing and I could feel his breathe in my skin. I searched his eyes, for any trace of emotion. I could read Rex well. And I knew what I saw. He was adoring me. I smiled slightly and he kissed me again. This time more passionately. It lasted longer. And I ran my hand into his hair. His grip tightened on my waist and I continued to wallow in his awry sensation. I sighed in contentment. I could stay this way forever. We pulled away after what felt like a blissful eternity. I bit my lip and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Happy New Year, Rex" he smiled down at me. "Happy New Year, Ariel." We stayed eyes locked until I became vaguely aware of the fact that the music was playing again. I pulled away slightly and shot my head in the direction of my brother. Panic began to envelop me as I realized my brother would not be happy with me dating his girlfriend's brother. Well dating anyone for that matter. I relaxed as I noticed that Anna and Duke were practically oblivious to the fact that anything other than them existed. I felt a alight rumbling against my cheat and turned to see Rex, suppressing chuckles. I cocked my eyebrow "Now what's so funny?" He tried to hide his grin and then finally gave up. "You should've seen the look on your face!" I pulled away, much to his reluctance, and wacked his chest forcefully. He feigned being hurt and rubbed it. I saw Duke and Anna approaching us. They began laughing. "Get beat up by my sis ah, doc?" Duke teased. Rex rolled his eyes. "Believe what you will" he huffed while Duke and Anna laughed. "Come on, we better leave. Long drive. And we don't want to run into any drunks." Duke and Anna began to leave and motion for us to follow.

I stretched in the back seat. I had now changed into some comfy sweats and was sharing my iPod with Rex while Duke and Anna took the shift. "Hey, Rex, gonna use you as a pillow k?" I rested my head on his shoulder and lightly drifted into a blissful sleep.

I awoke with a start. I felt a hand wrapped around my waist move to rub my back gently. I blinked. "Hey, it's our shift. I'll drive first." Rex whispered into my ear. I nodded drowsily and made my way to the passenger side. It had to have been an hour until I was completely satisfied that bother Duke and Anna were dead to the world. Figuratively speaking that is. Just as I was about to speak, Rex beat me to it. "So..." He glanced at me in anticipation. "I uh...well...about that kiss..." He scratched the back of his head, obviously at a loss for words. "Go on..." I motioned and he gave me a look. "You're not going to make this easy are you?" He questioned me half annoyed, half pleading. "Actually...I was going to bring it up right as you did. But you spared me the lack of speech that you're kind of experiencing so I would rather not stick my foot in my mouth." He glared. "Thanks." He remarked sarcastically. I smiled. "Welcome." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways...I really don't know what to say or do or think ..because honestly...I don't know what you are feeling or thinking right now. I mean, I don't want to make a fool of myself if it's something you did spontaneously, or regret, or you just don't feel the same way after-" I interrupted. "Ok, I want to stop you right there. One, no it wasn't spontaneous. And 2, how can you say that a kiss like that, is the type of kiss you regret or don't feel something from? And even if it was, I wouldn't have let you kiss me again if I didn't have feelings for you." I told him with such an intensity that would shake the heavens. He turned towards me, partly relieved, and partly conflicted. "I-well that's not exactly what I meant" he whispered. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Then what did you mean?" He pursed his lips in concentration but didn't say anything for a minute. Then suddenly he pulled off the road, and turned to face me. "Ariel, I know, that you had to have some feelings to kiss me that way, I know you too well to know you would not kiss someone you didn't care for. What I want, no, I need to know, is how deeply those feelings run. Because I don't want to expose my entire heart to you, just to get it thrown back in face." His eyes were almost pleading. I wavered. It wasn't that I didn't love him, because the truth is, I always had. I was just shocked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Slowly his expression turned into a hurt expression. As if I had ripped his heart apart. And then his eyes turned hard. "I see." He said coldly and he moved to put the car unto gear. I quickly moved to put my hand in the way. "No, wait. You didn't even give me a chance to answer." He turned back to face me coldly and opened his mouth but I put up my hand to silence him. "I was shocked. That's why I reacted like that. I didn't mean for it to come out like I didn't care for you very much. Because the truth is, Rex, I'm so deeply and madly in love with you. There is no one else on this earth that can compare to you. I love you with all my heart and soul." I placed my hand on his cheek and looked deeply into his eyes. And then I kissed him, with all the passion and love I had been holding in the past years. When we broke apart I gazed deeply into his eyes. "Now do you believe that I love you more than you could ever imagine?" He smiled that amazingly angelic goofy smile of his. "More than anything, I've ever heard." He closed his eyes and pulled me into a tight hug. "God, Ariel, I have loved you so much, for so long. It has been eating me alive from the inside I swear I was on the point of a psychotic breakdown." He laughed. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I wish you would've kissed me a long time ago." He pulled away and smiled. "Me too, me too."

The present...

I gasped, pulling my legs up to my chest and cried bitterly into them. I can't take this anymore. It's too much. The pain, the sorrow, the memories. I'm on the verge of the breakdown now, Rex! I'm the one suffering your loss. I would give anything, anything, to bring you back to me, you bastard. I loved you so much. And then you had to die. I felt like crawling into a hole and dieing. At least then I would be with Rex.

And that...is how Duke found me, weeping bitterly in the corner.

Duke kept sneaking glances towards me as he drove. Probably making sure I didn't randomly decide to burst into tears again. I sighed and finally turned to face him. "Duke, I'm not going to cry again. I'm much too numb for that. And rather annoyed and peeved that you're breathing down my neck actually." I said crossing my arms. "Ok, well then do you mind explaining what happened back their?" He said half worried half forceful. I looked away towards the window. "You wouldn't understand." I choked out. He pulled over and placed his hand on my arm. "Hey look at me." He gently put a finger under my chin and turned it so I was facing his soft gaze. "You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge. I promise I won't be upset." I closed my eyes to stop the tears and looked down at my hands, focusing on the ring that was on my left finger. "Yes you will...but I think I might go mad if I keep it in much longer. So I'll tell you." I paused trying to collect my emotions. "...it was Rex...he..."I sighed. "Go on." Duke encouraged me. I looked into his eyes as tears threatened to escape. "I feel so horrible, Duke. Because I could've prevented it. He wasn't ordered to go. He was asked. And he told me he wouldn't if I only asked for him to stay. Duke, all I had to do was ask. If I had..." I trailed off. "If I had...I would have him still" I choked off the last words. I shut my eyes. "Oh Ariel." He hugged me as I sobbed. "It's not your fault. It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have allowed him to go in with only 5 minutes. It wasn't your fault. I know how hard it is losing your best friend-" I cut him off bitter at myself. "But its not Duke." I shook my head and pulled away. I took a breath and faced him bravely. "Duke...he was so much more than my best friend. He was the only person I trusted with my heart, the person who understood me, he could make me laugh when I was on the verge of tears." I swallowed back the tears that were threateningly to break free. No, I had to finish this. I studied the ring on my index finger. "Rex was my fiancée."

Dukes thoughts...

My mind began to swirl. Fiancée? They were engaged? I hadn't even known their feelings towards one another ran deeper than friendships let alone marriage. My heart slowly began to sink. How could he have left her? Not only did he put Anna through misery but Ariel too? How can I ever forgive that bastard! He deserves to rot in the depths of hell. A monster is what he is. I held my little sister tight. I couldn't tell her what he had become. It would only break her heart further. Now my heart felt like it was snapping in 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel was starring at the roof as silent tears began to fall. She turned her head towards the clock. 12 am. How lovely. She shut her eyes and attempted to push the memories out of her mind. She could not keep reliving it. It would drive her insane. Yet somehow, her heart refused to let him go. She grumbled. Ariel ripped the sheets off and stomped into her closet, searching for an outfit. She was going to speak with the only person who would understand. "Uh, can I visit Anna Lewis? Cell 2259." Ariel cleared her throat. She had forgotten visitation rights were very few for anyone involved with Cobra and McCullen. The guard eyed her suspiciously. "And who granted you access, Miss?" He said coldly.

I sighed, exhausted. I regarded the man with complete boredom. "The code names Stealth. I'm a Joe and friend of Anna's. I would like to question her on something. I realize it's late, but I need to know." I'm sure my voice had turned into a pleading tone. I mentally winced. But the truth was, I didn't care. I was beyond appearances. The overly bulky guard, probably due to illegal steroid use, gave me cold hard look, that is, until he met my eyes. His posture began to relax and his eyes seemed to soften, was that pity I saw? I groaned and went rigid. The voice in my head began to ring, "Do not show emotion, emotion lacks guard, lack of guard will ultimately lead to your defeat." My eyes went glassy. Apparently, the guard took it as a sign that I was wallow in pity. He nodded and stepped aside. I glared hard at the door, for fear that I would knock the guard senseless if I saw his now pitying expression. I hated the sense of being vulnerable. That is exactly how I felt when people regarded me as some form of charity case. I gripped the doors handle, a little too forcefully and yanked it open. I slammed the door behind me as I stomped my way into the room.

I turned to face Anna who had her eyebrows raised regarding me in an expectant way. I halted. What should I say? Mentally I cursed myself for being so stupid as to have not though the situation fully through. Damn, what was with me lately? "Well?" Anna finally broke the silence in visible irritation. I had woke her up, most likely. I half sighed half scoffed as I jutted my hip out and crossed my arms across my chest. I was beginning to regain my composure, but mostly I was as stubborn as an ass would refuse to be caught off guard and hold onto my dignity. Stupid pride. "A hello would've been fine." She rolled her eyes "at 2 in the morning I'd be damned with formality. I'm not a night person. That was you and Rex. Member?" I winced at the mentioned of my former lovers name. Anna's gaze softened. "It's about him, isn't it?" She whispered and searched my eyes for an answer. I simply bit my lip and gave her a nod. I couldn't manage to squeak out a yes; for fear that the walls of composure would slowly begin to crumble. She motioned for me to next to her, so I did. I sighed and leaned my head on her shoulder. "I miss him, you know. More than anything. I would give anything to have him back. It's tearing me apart every day." She gently rubbed my back in a soothing motion. "Me too darling, if there is one thing I could tell him, it would be how much I loved him." I nodded against her shoulder and began to sob quietly. "Why? Why, did they take him away?" I said more to myself than Anna. She sighed. "I only wish I knew." I felt the world beginning to fade, and right as my vision began to fade, I realized what was happening to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly felt a huge pounding around the walls of my consciousness. I gasped and sat up, a little too quickly because I scrunched my face and held my head in my hands from the expanding I felt. I groaned as I fell back down, onto a pillow?

I blinked. What the hell? What had happened? I racked my memory in an attempt to remember anything. Then, it hit me. I was visiting Anna...and then...well I didn't remember squat past that. I blinked in confusion and sat up, slower this time. I looked around. I wasn't in my quarters, but I was in someone's quarters. What had happened that I couldn't recall?

I snapped my head in the direction of the door as it loudly opened. It was Duke. "Oh!" He stopped probably shocked that I was awake. "Ugg what happened?" I attempted to ignore the pounding sensation in my head. Duke paused as if he were contemplating something. "You don't remember?" I gave him a funny look. "No genius, because I would ask you if I remembered." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. He glared at me. "You, um," he shifted his weight uncomfortably and stared intently fixated on the floor. "...had an anxiety attack. You went into a coma." I blinked a whata? That made no sense! I was devastated, not anxious. This wasn't adding up. Something was off. Duke was keeping something. I could feel it. "How long?" I asked skeptical. I decided that if I wanted to see why he was lieing, I needed to pretend I bought it. For now, at least. "3 months." He paused. I looked towards the door in an attempt to compose myself. Did he think I was stupid? Really, my own brother should know me better than that. The question that kept plagueing the edges of my mind as we continued to talk was, what had happened, and why did they not want me to know?

Darkness...

Cold...

Hard...

That was all Rex had known since they had locked him up in this god forsaken jail. He scoffed at the thought. It's not as if it had mattered. The truth was, Rex had died a long time ago. He died the moment he returned back to the U.S.A. to find her, the only person he had truly cared for with all his soul, gone, a part of him died with her. His thoughts began to drift onto a subject he would rather have had burned with him in the fire.

4 years ago...

A cloaked man stood in the shadows. He watched the group of people, come and go from the gloomy facility in the middle of Washington Park. Rex had never particularly cared for the CIA or the sort of dealings they had in the government, but Ariel had loved it. So much that she had devoted her entire life to the organization. He was careful to make sure every registered person had left before he even dared attempt to break inside. After all, it was a bit of a suicide attempt to break into a secret organization to find a folder with ones future wife's files. It was utterly stupid. Yet it was his only choice. He had tried every other alternative, but it was as if, she had disappeared without a trace. He knew this was not the truth, but the work of the agency. They had most likely found her in danger due to the South Africa incidence and transferred her to a different part of the country. And if the CIA wanted an operative to disappear, they made damn sure they had no loose ends, whatsoever. He in took a breath and surveyed his surroundings for what must have been the millionth time to make sure he was alone. After all, one can't be too cautious with this sort of thing. He decided now was as good a time as any and quickly made the least obvious path towards the back entrance. Once he had reached the door, he quickly checked to make sure he had not been spotted. So far so good. Now came the difficult part, entering. It took a total of 5 minutes to shut the alarm off without showing the security warning to the guards in duty and another 7 to by pass the cameras. But he had made his way into the building. The difficult task was over, or so he thought. It took an entire hour to search through the database and find the file. It turns out, they want to be especially positive their codes are coded in order for complete security surveillance. He had located it. He pulled the file out, searching for the answer to her location. His heart stopped. He had to hold onto something to stop from fainting right then and there. He gripped the edges of the chair in utter despair. On the file read: Ariel Marie Clark-TERMINATED 06/22/2004 Location: Park View Mortuary

After what felt like hours he read the detailed report.

Ariel Marie Clark, was terminated on the grounds of double agency under the pretense of working with the soviet union in a nuclear power plant mass production. Was shot and killed in self defense by Marcus Lee Smith when shot in the shoulder and chest. Marcus reports "In the midst of the arrest of Albern Cheknovisky for the production and ownership of unregistered nuclear weapons, my partner, Ariel Clark, abruptly turned and shot me once in the chest and shoulder. Assuming I was injured beyond defense, she then preceded to flee with Cheknovisky at which point I aimed to shoot at, but Clark stepped into the aiming range as I fired. She was shot in the temple and killed instantaneously. I regret that she lost her life in such a manner and cannot bring myself to forgive me it her. I only hope she shall rest in peace."

He could not continue to read the rest. It didn't matter. It didn't matter how or why she did it. All that mattered, was that she was gone. He couldn't take it. It was too much pain. In that moment, Rex Lewis vowed, he would avenge her death. And he would rule the galaxy, he would move the stars. For her.

The door opened with a swish. He turned to look at the women in front of him. "She doesn't remember." The young lady crossed her arms. "And you came to tell me this why?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. The man rolled his eyes. "In case she comes by again. I don't want you to tell her." He gave her a stern look. "And you don't expect her to find out? Really, Duke. I mean given the assignment the general gave her. Now that he knows of their, er, relationship." She gave him a look to tell Duke he was stupid. "I don't want her to know who he is!" He glared. He closed his eyes and plopped on the cot opposite to her. "You didn't see her yesterday." He looked at her in agony. "It was as if he had barely died. It would break her to know who, no what he is now." He shook his head. "I won't do it to her." Anna moved next to him and hugged him. "She deserves to know. She needs to." She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He sighed. "She won't do it, if she knows. I know Ariel. She would rather die than use him. I wouldn't doubt it, if he would use her to get out." His expression twisted into one of horror. Anna thought for a moment. "You don't think he would tell her?" He shook his head. "If he had wanted to, he could've taken her too." He gestured towards Anna. She made a face in disgust. "That is true." She sighed in defeat. "I won't tell her." He hugged her. "But!" She quickly interjected. "I'm not going to lie if she comes straight out and asks." Anna warned. He gave her a huge smile. "Thank you Anna, Thank you!" Anna laughed as he hurried out of the room.

Ariel paced back and forth. She had gone through every inch of Dukes quarters 3 times in an attempt to see what it was they were hiding from her. She sighed in frustration. Whatever it was, they had made damn sure there were no loose ends. She stomped her foot. It was no use. She laid back onto the couch. It was no use to continue searching here. Her quarters were only two doors over but she had been under confinement for her "condition". She scoffed. "Confinement my ass, more like house arrest for god knows what." She mumbled to herself. She decided it was no use to try to sleep. She wasn't tried a bit. So she decided to take a shower while Duke was out for a meeting, or so he said. She made her way into the small bathroom and began to strip. She turned on the water to hot and closed her eyes. She loved the feeling of the water hitting her bare skin. It was so very comforting. It reminded her of the summer rain. She had always loved the rain. It was so soothing. She gasped as that same expanding feeling clouded her headed. She gripped her head in one hand and held onto the shower head with the other for support. All she could here was the loud rumbling of thunder. Her vision began to cloud and her memory went fuzzy. Then she felt a fading sensation.

Boom...

Darkness...

Light...

Cold...

Wet...

Was this a dream? I couldn't tell. Everything felt awry and fuzzy. As if it was slowly fading in and out of my subconscious. I gasped as a sudden vision flooded my eyes. But it was covered over a cloud of charcoal darkness. It was more of a feeling. It was a figure. A man. It went black again. Then a fog filled me. Pain. Suffering. I couldn't see a thing. I felt as if I was being covered in miles of fog. I blinked and tried to grip onto...what? What was u reaching for? No not me, my mind. I tried so desperately to latch onto whatever it was searching for, but it was no use. I didn't know where I was grabbing or what for that matter. Then everything felt as if it were fading once again. But this time it was my consciousness too.

I gasped as I finally realized I had been holding my breath. My eyes popped open and I the expanding feeling in my head began to subside. I reached out a shaky hand and turned off the water. I wrapped myself in a towel and began to dress. What's happening to me? I wondered. It was like a part of me was missing and every time I reached for it, I lost my way. I laid back down on the bed as everything began to flood my head. I shut my eyes and took some deep breaths. If I didn't calm down, I really was going to have an anxiety attack.

Ok, so I wrote this last night(happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day yall!) By the way, black rose I am so glad you like it and you are reviewing yay! Haha I'm glad that you couldn't tell she was his fiance! I was afraid it was too obvious at first:o :3 also sorry but its still not really clear what actually happened. Do not fret though, I do have a plan!...somewhere lol anyyyhhhooowww...I just wanted to let everyone know I don't know how often I shall be updating. I'm going to the Basque country(yay that's us basques peoples fancy way of saying south france lol)for the spring and summer. Evidently I shall be spending most of my time painting(my love)and hopefully when I return I will still remember how to speak English! Otherwise I shall start reverting to speaking French or funny grammar xD or I shall be saying the boot of the car and crumpets every two sentences as my English! No kidding, but anyhow I shall try to update very often!


	4. Chapter 4

Rex stared at the bright whiteness that surrounded him. There was nothing to do in this small space but relive the events of his life. And it wasn't something he enjoyed doing. Especially since he knew it was somewhere around the new year. He attempted to let numbness overtake him. It was so much better than the excruciating pain of not knowing. Of wondering, of dreaming, and of living. It was no use. His mind began to flood with yet another image of his life.

Rain...

She smiled in pure joy. He watched in awe. She was so beautiful. So radiant. Such utter bliss. "What?" She laughed at his expression. He could feel the lopsided grin on his face widen even more. "It's nothing." She gave him a playful nudge and he laughed. "Come on. You have that look." He laughed at her persistence. "And what look might that be?" He asked her mischievously. She rolled her eyes teasingly. "That 'I'm thinking of asking you something but I am too shy to actually ask' look" she gently edged him on with her shoulder. He smiled and laughed back at her. "Uh, nah. I was just thinking, of you. And me. And how much I hate the rain." He scrunched up his nose. She laughed at his adorable expression. Then she bit her lip and looked out of the small shelter. "I love the rain, its" she paused seeming to be lost in pure fascination of the tiny water droplets pouring down on the beautiful landscape. "Go on" he urged, captivated by her voice. She smiled, but did not take her attention off the scene. "So incredibly soothing. And refreshing. Like it can wash away all my troubles. And wake up every one of my senses. It smells so wonderful. Like rebirth of nature. What I imagine the world was like when it was created." Her grin began to widen and she began to swing her dangling feet. "I use to lay out on the grass, and just watch it fall to the ground. Or run through it until I couldn't breathe. It's such an awaken feeling. I loved it." She turned to smile at him. "The way it feels when its falling on your bare skin. The slight tingle you get. It's-invigorating. The sensation makes everything feel." She paused as if to find the word but trailed off in thought. He was now completely captivated. The way she had described it, he had never heard anything like it. It was so different. She was different. So amazing. So beautiful. "Feel like what?" He couldn't help but ask. She turned towards him and smiled. "Free. I feel free. Of life, of worries. Of the world. It's so, simple." She smiled at him. "What?" She turned her head to the side. He chuckled. "You. Your just so...different. Good different." She smiled at him. "Well, different is always good." He grinned at her. "I guess it is." And in that moment. In that moment. He knew. He just knew.

The door opened again. This time, Ariel did not get up. Instead she just kept her attention on the wall as she contemplated the weird feeling that continued to overtake her. She sighed. Duke moved to sit in the chair across from the sofa she was currently sprawled over. "How are you?" He asked in genuine caring. She didn't move. He sighed. "The general" duke paused, trying to find the right words in order to express it rightly. She finally spoke in a monotone voice. "Go on." He watched her carefully to discern her reaction. "He wants to assign you, to get information from a prisoner." He chocked out. She simply gave her head a careless nod. "That's nice." She seemed very distant to Duke. He sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. She shook her head. "Nothing...its...nothing." Her voice trailed off in an almost troubled tone. He gave her a wary look. Something was wrong, but she was an incredibly stubborn girl, and duke knew she was resolved to fix it on her own. He sighed, finally giving up the useless conversation. He moved to leave, but turned back. "Well, me and the rest of the team have an op to get to. We shouldn't be gone more than a few days. You can stay here while were gone. The general would like to debrief you as soon as possible." Ariel turned towards him, for the first time since he has arrived. He was taken aback at the look in her eyes. The seemed so empty. Devoid of any and all emotion. So lifeless. "Ok, have a nice trip." She stated in a flat voice and then returned her attention on the amaryllis colored wall.

The door closed. I felt nothing. That was an odd sensation for me. Not being in touch with my surroundings. I was normally very aware of every tiny detail an object, or a room held. It unnerved me. I hated feeling this way, perhaps it was due to thinking of him to often. Still, I couldn't shake the ominous voice warning me of something. I stared blankly at the wall. What is happening? I wondered, for the millionth time that day.

"How is she?" Scarlett, impatiently jumped up the second I had boarded the plane. "Not good. It's like she's a shell." I responded. She gave Ripcord a worried look. "Does she remember anything?" I shook my head. "No. It's as if her mind passed out. I think she's aware that something isn't right. She's much to intelligent to not." Ripcord gave me a worried look. "You think she knows?" I pursed my lips and thought. "No. She would've beat the crap outta me, if she even remotely thought. But I think Anna might be right. Not that he'll tell her, of course. But I think its only a matter of time before she puts 2 and 2 together." Everyone exchanged worried glances. "And what then?" Scarlett voiced the concern we all had been thinking. "I honestly don't know."

I was staring at the general in disbelief and partial disgust. Never, in my entire career, as a C.I.A. operative, or as a Joe, had I EVER been asked to do something as dirty and low as the task now presented to me. "You want me to do what?" I was pretty sure my voice squeaked in incredulity. He shifted in the chair uneasily. "Given the circumstances, nothing else has seemed to be of any use. If there is anything that can make a man talk its," he paused looking for an appropriate word to use. "trust in a figure particularly a woman." I blinked still in utter shock. "You want me to seduce him?" I was positive I had squeaked in a high pitch voice that time. He winced. Whether at the realization of how bad it sounded or my high pitched shrill I didn't know or entirely care at the moment. What I did care about, was why I had to play skank for some evil villain. I crossed my arms in defiance. "And what exactly makes me the most qualified?" I barked. He looked at me uneasily. "You are one of the only females on the team, and the most" he gestured towards me. I raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat in discomfort and embarrassment. "attractive." My eyes widened. "What about Scarlett? She's just as pretty, if not prettier!" I insisted. He was trying his best to not blush at the awkwardness of the conversation. "Scarlett doesn't exactly process a feminine aura and she lacks the talent to connect on a deep level with people. Specifically the opposing sex, where you do not." I groaned in frustration. "Fine." I mumbled. He gave me an awkward smile. "Great. I'll have the files sent to your room. You can start tomorrow." I bobbed my head in acknowledgement. "Uhhuh."

I read through the somewhat sketchy documents dived over the table. I sighed and took a sip of coffee. I looked at my wrist. It was 3:00 am and I was still not ready to meet this, thing. I shuddered in disgust. After reading its file for the millionth time I finally gave up in aggravation. They knew very little of the commander, and what they did know, was far to poorly constructed to be of any real use to me. I grumbled and took another sip of my mocha. I guess I would have to start from the bottom up. I stood up and decided to pay Anna a visit.

I laughed. I think it was the first I had actually laughed since before I had gone on my Korea mission. It felt good. To be with Anna, talking like everything was the way it had been. It felt normal. And I loved it. She could always cheer me up. I sighed. She looked out the window. The smile suddenly fell from my face. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. She turned towards me and smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. That worried me. "Its nothing. I was just thinking of when Rex came and told me he was going to ask you to marry him." Her smile turned into a heavy one. I couldn't help the automatic flinch at the mentioned of it, or the pictures that found there way into my mind. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "He was so happy when you said yes." She was going to cry. I was to. I hugged her tight. "It's ok." I shushed her. "No its not." She mumbled into my shoulder. I nodded. "No, but it will be."

Ugg...I hated the morning. I pulled the comforter over my head. I didn't want to move. I officially had the worst job in the world. It was degrading to be a seductress, no matter the cause. Not to mention utterly humiliating. I groaned and finally gave in to getting up.

I sighed. I couldn't believe I was wearing a sundress in a military facility. It felt odd. And it didn't help that every male Joe had checked me out interrupted way down here. I sighed. I suddenly remembered how horrible my teen years had been. I shuddered at the memory. I braced myself as a pod with a large number 9 came in front of the pad. It opened and breathe in took. I starred at the figure in curiosity. I turned towards the guard. "Uhh...I don't get how the huge potato sack thing is going to do anything?" He cracked a tiny smile and half chuckle. "Precautions. He hasn't had a visitor since he has been here. We want to ensure he wont strike out or that you won't be at risk for what you look like or in the unlikely event he would happen to escape he could hunt you down. We want to take it slowly with this one." He scowled. I nodded. "I understand." I really did. Especially the disgust. He motioned for me to enter the cell. I gulped. I can honestly say this was more intimating and downright scary than having to blast a person to bits or work undercover. I carefully entered the cell. "We can hear and see everything. If you need us at any time." He handed me a tiny device. I stuck into my dress and nodded my response. The cell walls shut loudly. My heart began to pound wildly. All I could hear was a breathing device. "Who are you?" I asked in part fascination, but mostly out of curiosity. "I should be asking that." The mechanical voice remarked sarcastically. I paused as I studied the large brown cloth over the mysterious persons face. "I guess that's a fair question. After all, you can't see me. I'm Stealth." I replied. "Cobra Commander." I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture, despite the fact that he couldn't see it. "I meant, who are you really? I know who you are now. I was more interested in who you were then." Silence filled the air in a thick way. "I have no past." He replied coldly. "Everyone, has a past." I remarked.

Flowers...

Sweet honeydew...

Picnic...

It was so beautiful by the lake. Rex had never met a person as interesting as Ariel. Anna had introduced him to her just days before, now they sat her having lunch as Duke and Anna attempted to water skii on the opposite end of the vast body of water. "So, what do you do?" Ariel popped another grape into her mouth. He smiled. "I'm a scientist." She raised an eyebrow. "Science? Oo nifty! What kind?" She asked curious. He laughed. Honestly, he had never met a person so fascinated with who he actually was. Most people heard science and scrunched their noses in disgust or boredom. But here she was, wanting to know more. He doubted she cared about the field one bit, she was just interested in him, what he did, who he was. And that was an entirely new concept to Rex. One he thought he could learn to like. "I work in the Military" he gestured towards Duke. "That's how I met Duke, we worked together. But I work more on weapons development, things like that." He shrugged. She smiled at him. "I'm glad." He looked at her confused. "That I study weapons?" She laughed. "No, no. I meant that you and Duke met!" He laughed. "Oh, ya! Me too." Rex turned to face her. "So, now it's my turn, what do you do?" She grinned at him. "That's classified." He gave her dumbfounded expression. She giggled. "Joking, mostly. I work at CIA." She shrugged. He wrinkled his nose. "What? Not a fan of it." She teased. He rolled his eyes. "Not exactly. I don't care for all the secrets they keep. Even from their own country. They do more harm than good, in my opinion." She smiled at him. "You'd be surprised at how much they do for good." He shrugged. She just smiled back. "So...what's your story?" She asked still curious about the young man in front of her. "Story?" He raised an eyebrow questioning her. "Yeah, you know, your background. Where you came from. Why you're you." She elaborated. He laughed. "I don't have one." She gave him a sweet smile. "Everyone has a past."

It took a moment to process the words she just said. "What." He paused. "Did you just say?" His world felt like it was spinning. "I said 'everyone has a past'." She replied in irritation. He blinked. Pausing for a moment, he tried to weigh how many people could possibly use that phrase on a daily basis. But it began to itch at him. "Do you mind?" He attempted to gesture towards the sack. She took a step forward but halted mid stride. "Only if you promise to not kill me." He sighed in impatience. "Very well." She began to slowly pull the sack off when she had finished, he opened his eyes. His world began to spiral down as the realization dawned on him. It couldn't be. Then, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm so sorry for the lack of updating! My account was being stupid and wouldn't upload! Because of this, I now have a freakishly looonnnnnngggggg chunk of this story. So my question is: do you want me to post it all in one chunk? Or would you prefer I space it out in a couple of longish chappys? Let me know in the reviews! Also, thanks so much to people who reviewed/added this story to alerts. Love you all. I'm also working on intros/first chappys on 2 Snake Eyes storys! I've grown a fetish on Ray Park, mostly because I love his fighting/acrobatic style. And come on, Snake is one cool cat! Anywho, one is sort of themed like this, the other is more like what I'm planning for Hidden Mischief. It's got the romance but it also has quite a bit of an actionish/twisted plot theme^.^**

I gasped. He had fainted. I knew it was a bad idea to keep someone locked inside a cage. No matter what they've committed. It's still murder. I abruptly pressed the button on the device. It took a whole 30 seconds for what the Joes equivalent of a swat team to be stationed out of the cell. It opened and I paused in shock. Someone yanked me out of the cell as they pointed the guns at the prisoner. "Are you ok?" The guard asked in concern. I nodded. "Uh ya. I am. He's not." I pointed at the man. He turned towards the man and his face twisted in puzzlement. "He fainted. I think it was the lack of oxygen from the sack on his head." I explained. He just stared. "We will get someone to look at him. I don't understand how its possible. It was a breathing material. It was most likely out of shock. What did you tell him?" He asked me in complete curiosity. "I just asked him his name." I replied flabbergasted. "Are you sure that's it?" He looked at me wary. "Of course I am!" I rolled my eyes. He sighed. "Ok, well, we'll let you know when he comes to. Until then, I guess you can go." He shrugged. I looked past the guards shoulder at the man currently unconscious in the cell. I don't know why, but I felt like I knew him. Something was tugging on the strings of my heart, telling me to stay. I swatted the insure feeling away and nodded to the guard. "Mm ok." I gave the man one last look before I retreated to the door.

I sighed. I was currently typing up a report based off my first encounter with the odd and mysterious Cobra Commander. I really had no idea what to type. After all, I spent less than 10 minutes in a cell with a person who maybe said two sentences? His voice tone was hard to distinguish with that awry silver breathing mechanism and I couldn't read his face. His body language couldn't really give anything away besides being tense. Which I would be too if I had a sack over my head. I sighed. This was harder than I thought. Maybe I should just take a break. But then again, what would I do? I was confined. I had none of my possessions, and I was bored out of my mind. Then a thought popped into my head. It wasn't exactly my brightest idea ever, but I really had nothing better to do. I sighed in boredom and decided to give in.

I knocked on the door to the one area that always gave me the heeby jeebys. I shuddered. Maybe being bored was a better idea. The door opened once again. I walked a long path way towards the pods and punched in a code. I then proceeded to scan my finger and the pod was slowly pulled in the pad direction. As it stopped with a loud thunk, I nearly decided to put it back. But curiosity had always been my biggest flaw, so I opened the pod anyways. I stepped inside the cell and the doors very loudly and abruptly shut. I punched in the code to send it back to the containment. I sat on the floor and studied him. The silver mask was intimidating to some, but I found it rather fascinating actually. I couldn't see his eyes because he was currently sleeping, but I found something deep inside me stir. I sighed as I realized I was getting a soft spot for my mission. How ironic. And yet, I didn't even know who he was. I shook my head. Rex was right. I cared too much. My mind began to trail off as I continued to watch him sleep.

It was late autumn as we walked through the busy museums in Washington Square. I honestly have never met a person who didn't mind going to a museum with me. Or more, one I didn't mind going with. He was so funny, and kind. And I don't know exactly why, but my heart began to speed up every time he looked at me. I laughed as he made another joke about the Lincoln Statue in front of us. I shook my head. "You are so strange." I laughed. He smirked. "Yeah, but strange is different." He mocked me. I lightly wacked him in feigned hurt. "Shut up." I rolled my eyes. I turned towards a dark area as I heard a whimper and a shout. "Bitch! How could you embarrass me like that! I've never been so humiliated!" The young women in front of him flinched as he raised his hand. I got the feeling that this wasn't the first time he had hurt her. "HEY!" I forcefully shouted, the anger beginning to boil at the surface. Rex grabbed my arm. "Don't. Leave it alone." He whispered in my ear. I gave him a cold stare and shook his arm off. I purposely stomped over toward the couple. The man turned shocked and I moved between the two. I crossed my arms. "Don't you dare touch her." I narrowed my eyes at him. He glared at me smuggly. "Oh? And what do you purpose to do about it?" He was amused now. "Kick your ass into jail, obviously." I replied in a nonchalantly threatening tone. His face turned into a scowl. "You better watch it little girl." He said darkly, in an attempt to tighten me. "I think you're the one who needs to sleep with an eye open." It wasn't working. He raised his hand to punch me but I caught it and swept his legs out from underneath him. I pinned him to the ground. "Now, don't you ever threaten anyone again, or I'll have your head." I threatened. "Got it?" I replied in a fake sweet tone. He groaned by nodded. "Good." I jumped up and turned towards the girl. "Get a new boyfriend." She nodded and scurried away in fear. I turned to walk back towards Rex. His eyes widened suddenly. "Watch out!" He screamed and ran, but it was to late. I groaned as I felt the knife go in. Damnnit ,for not seeing that I turned and pulled a gun at him. Shooting him straight in the temple. He fell to the ground, dead. "I warned you." I commented. I grabbed the handle of the knife and flinched. It was in good. I gave it a hard tug and it came out with a gasp. Rex caught me as I began to wobble. "You care too much." He mumbled in agitation and fear. I smiled at him. "I know." I passed out.

I smiled a heavily as I surveyed the, for lack of a better word, broken man in front of me. I cared too much for other people. Any normal person would be able to detach themselves from the object they were assigned. Me? Well I would most likely meet by downfall. I saw good in everything, even this man I knew nothing of. I don't know why. But I had the urge to just hug him. He seemed like he needed if he was hurt. His point of view misinterpreted not evil. I watched him for a while longer before I became tired. I probably should leave but I was too groggy to move. So I leaned against the door. And every time I began to drift off, my neck would start hurting. I huffed. Halfway clouded with sleep I scooted closer to the already sleeping figure and snuggled up to him. He was surprisingly soft, I let out a gentle sigh and rested my head on his chest. I slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep as I listened to the gentle thud of his heartbeat.

I felt something shift in my arms. And on instinct I moved to wrap my arms around the figure. The person let out a soft sigh. That's when I remembered I was in a cell...alone. My eyes popped open immediately. The site that met me nearly caused me to go into shock for the second time that day. At least I think it was the same day. My heart began to beat rapidly as I realized she was in fact, sleeping on me. My head began to swirl. I couldn't believe this was happening. Had I finally cracked? I knew I had gone a little psychotic after she died, but this was too much. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to will myself back to sanity. She began to stir in my arms. I groaned. This was too real. It sickened me, because if I went down the path of actually believing it, I would wake up one day. That would be worse than any pain I've ever experienced. I sighed in depression. I suppose, I truly have gone crazy. Well, I guess this is a better illusion than not having her around.

It took a full hour for Rex to finally decide that it really made no difference if he decided to go along with his imagination rather than ignore it. After all, she was obviously going to stay here(illusionary of course) so he might as well accept his fantasies and take advantage of the fake situation. He pulled her closer, and for the first time in a very long time, he wished he didn't have a blasted mask on his face. Then, he could bury his face in her hair and envelop himself in her sweet succulent scent. He decided to settle with taking off his leather like gloves. It felt so odd to be in direct contact with his surroundings. Ever since the procedure, his nerves had become extremely sensitive, to the point where the room usually felt icy to his skin. He rested his now shaking hand on her hair. He closed his eyes. Not many things in the world felt even remotely good when the feelings were over sensitive. It heightened every sense and nerve cord a person possessed. But this, the feeling of her soft hair and skin gently touching his hand. It was a sensation he wished to feel forever. He sighed in contentment as he began to stroke her hair and arm. If this was a dream, he never wished to awaken.


End file.
